24: Fresh Start
by firefly to the castle
Summary: A Jack and Audrey fanfic.  This is my take about how their relationship started.  This time Jack Bauer is not against terrorists or your typical bad guy, but instead, he'll face the challenges of being in a relationship.  Read and review please!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters from "24." I am merely expressing my enjoyment of this series through a fanfiction._

_**Quick Overview**: Relating to the idea of the Debrief series hosted on the "24" website, this fanfiction is titled after it. This fanfiction occurs before Day 3. The main difference between my previous fanfiction (still working on) "24 Debrief: Leviathan" is that will not occur in a 24 hour day nor will each chapter respresent an hour._

_**Summary**: The Prologue of this fanfiction takes place after Erin Driscoll fired Jack Bauer from Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles and 9 months before Day 4. Being forced out of CTU, Jack has been given a fresh start at life. Still wishing to work for the government, Jack now works as the Special Assistant to Secretary of Defense James Heller. However, while working under him, Jack develops a close relationship with his daughter, Audrey Raines. Their relationship blossoms and turns into something more then they ever expected.  
_

**BEGINNINGS: Fresh Start  
**

**Prologue**

_9 Months Ago_

Jack Bauer walked over to his car after leaving CTU for the last time. He didn't bother with his things, nor did he take the time to say goodbye to anyone. The anger that gripped him fueled his fast exit. He slowly unlocked his car and got inside. Sitting there, he thought back on all the years he dedicated to CTU to be muscled out by Erin Driscoll. He started his car and just thought about what he'd do next.

In some ways it freed him from his obligations to the government. But what would he do now? Doing fieldwork with other agencies was always an option. However, thinking about it, CTU was one of the reasons why his past relationships failed and why Teri was killed. Then he realized that fieldwork was no longer on his agenda.

Jack wanted something different with his life. He still wanted to work for the government, but what could he do? He could work in the office. But he'd had enough deskwork to do when he first joined CTU after being recruited by Christopher Henderson. Every case they had, he'd always be assigned with the reports and debriefs.

He smiled lightly and started his car. Turning out of the parking lot, he figured where ever he'd go, he'd be happy… Hopefully.

_About 7 Months Ago_

"Jack Bauer, Secretary Heller will see you now." The assistant opened the door to the office and he entered quietly. Secretary James Heller was reading some papers. He placed them down and shook Jack's hand. Then Secretary Heller motioned him to sit down.

"Hello, sir. I'm Jack—"

"Yes, you're Jack Bauer. I've heard some great things about you."

"Uh, thank you, sir."

"Now, why are you here in DC?"

"Well, I've been looking for some job in the government for several months now."

"I see, and why aren't you doing anymore fieldwork? I understand you're quite the marksman."

"Yes, sir. But I thought about it and decided that I didn't want to be in the field. I still desire to serve the government and my country."

"I see. Well Jack, I like you already and you have a wonderful resume, I just have one quick question, to get it out of the way."

"Yes, sir?" Jack felt nervous. He was pleased he was being considered for the job, but he worried that his past would catch up with him.

"In your profile it says you were once addicted to heroine?"

"Um, yes, sir. I was. It was an addiction I acquired before and during an uncover operation in Mexico with the Salazars."

"Before?"

"Like I told Ryan Chappelle and Division, I needed to have the addiction before going undercover. If the Salazars figured out that I was not a heavy user, then that would have blown my cover. I do take responsibility for my actions, that's why I went to rehab and I've been clean. But I did not start taking heroine for it's recreational uses."

"Jack, I understand. I just wanted to know if I could trust you, and I can."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"Okay, now, I want you to work under me for a few days. If it doesn't work out, then we'll part ways, but if it does work, then you've got the job. Does that work?"

"Yes, sir, it does."

"Good, welcome to the Depart of Defense, Jack Bauer."

_6 Months Ago_

"Paul, I'm tired of fighting and pointless arguments. This is our third fight this week," Audrey Raines said in frustration.

"Then what do you want to do, Audrey?" her husband asked over the phone. Paul sounded angrier then Audrey, but he didn't dare raise his voice.

"I think we need to take some time apart to figure this all out," she suggested.

"Some time apart? Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of being in a one-sided relationship," Audrey muttered. She closed her eyes and rubbed her brow.

"Fine… For how long?" Paul didn't seem to care much for this idea, but he guessed he would have to cave.

"I don't know Paul. I think we should separate for a year and see what happens."

"A year? Why?"

"Because Paul, we just need some time apart to figure it all out and see if we should try again." Audrey sighed harshly."

"Okay, if that's what you really want."

"Yes, thank you."

"I love you."

"Bye." Audrey hung up the phone. She started out the window for a few minutes. A long time passed by before she started to cry. It was a weird feeling for her. The separation did not make her cry, but it was something else she'd never figure out. Then the phone rang. She turned around and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi. No, I'm okay. Don't worry about it. Okay, yeah, I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

_To be continued.._.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**24: Fresh Start**

**Chapter 1: Encounter  
**

_Department of Defense, Washington DC_

Jack Bauer adjusted his tie when he sat down at his desk. It was new and he wasn't used to it yet. He sighed and gave up on the tie. Taking it off, he pulled open a drawer and took another one out. It's been almost 6 months since he started working under Secretary of Defense James Keller as his Special Assistant. It's been very interesting and exciting. He's never worked for the government from this point of view. It was actually refreshing. Jack had developed a very strong and personal relationship with James Keller, and his daughter, Audrey Raines. Jack saw James more as a father figure then anything else, and he started to develop feelings for Audrey, but he never acted on it. He was content with where his life was.

Before he could open his briefcase, his phone rang. "Jack Bauer." he answered it.

"Jack?" her voice made him smile slightly. Her voice was soft and angelic. The sound of her really made him melt.

"Yeah?" Jack responded.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if you could come by really quickly. I need some help on something." Audrey said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Jack placed the head down and walked out of his office. Audrey's office wasn't very far from his, only two doors down actually. He entered it quietly and noticed she was on the phone again. She motioned him to sit in the chair opposite of him and continued her phone call.

"It's okay Marcy, I'll take care of it. You just get better. Oh, okay. I'll see you later today then." Putting the phone down she properly greeted Jack. "Hey."

"Hi, you said you needed help?"

"Yes, it turns out my dad's secretary has morning sickness."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she is. I just got off the phone with her. Anyways, she was supposed to check over all these in-voices, but I'm starting to fill overwhelmed. I wouldn't mind all the work however, I have a lunch date at 12:30, so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, of course." Jack took one of the files and started going over it. "Who is your lunch date with?" He asked timidly.

"With an old friend from high school. She was dropping by to see her parents and decided to ring me up. So, yeah." She started organizing the rest of files on her desk.

"I see."

"Why so interested?" Jack looked up into her soft blue eyes. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"No reason, just curios, I guess." He continued to scan the files. They were there for quite sometime, shuffling through everything. Most of the invoices were standard, Jack thought, but some were pretty strange. He couldn't help chuckle at a few of them.

"How are things between you and Paul?" Jack asked, not realizing how rude and insensitive until after he finished the question.

"Excuse me?" Audrey responded as she looked up from her paper.

"Never mind, sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay. Well, I haven't spoken to him since I last saw him."

"Wasn't that 3 months ago?"

"Yeah, we got in a fight when he left again. I didn't bother calling him because I was just so angry and apparently he doesn't care anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, Jack. This marriage has been over for some time. We just never admitted it to each other yet."

"Have you given up?"

"Not just yet. However, I'm not going to let it get in the way of being with other people…" her voice trailed off. Jack looked up and stared deeply into her eyes. It was an awkward moment for both of them. He knew he liked her, and in the past few months, she too seems to have developed feeling for him. He wanted to say something but he was just too nervous. After a few seconds, he gathered up his courage, but before he could say anything, Audrey's phone was ringing again. He cursed himself for not being aggressive enough.

"Hello?" she answered it cheerfully. "Oh, Saundra, you're here already? What time is it?" Audrey asked as she looked at her watch. "Wow, it's already 12:15. Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Your friend here?" Jack asked as he started to clean up the mess he had created at the top of her desk.

"Yeah. Thank you so much. I wouldn't have been able to finish all of these without your help." Audrey was fixing herself up and Jack couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eye as he finished straightening everything.

"You're welcome. Happy to help." He stood and started for the door.

"Uh, Jack?" He turned around.

"You forgot your pen," she said as she held it up. Jack shrugged and walked back over to her. As he took his pen back, he could feel his band touching hers. It was weird. Neither of them would let go nor take the pen. It gave him a reason to have his skin touch hers. Sweat start to develop on his forehead. He could feel goose bumps on the back of his neck and on his forearm. Audrey smiled for a second and then finally let go of the pen. Jack still didn't have a firm grip on the pen and dropped it. He cursed himself again as he took the time to pick it up.

"Uh, thanks." Jack sighed as he went for the door.

"Wait, just one more thing."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you doing anything later tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drinks."

"Oh…"

"You know what? Forgot about it. Don't know why I asked—"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lobby after all of this."

"Sounds good to me." Jack said as he left the room.

"Good…" Audrey muttered to herself. She smiled and inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. Sitting back down, she took the moment to imagine what would happen with her and Jack.

When Jack got back into his office, he quickly shut the door and yanked off his tie. What was he going to do? Where was he going to take her? Instead of further stressing about it, he tried to get his mind off it by working on other assignments that needed revising. He didn't expect he'd be doing so much writing.

His desk was quite disorganized, so he took this time to tidy up a bit. He didn't take much effort to keep his desk clean. Regardless of how messy his desk was, it was his and he loved it to the wood grains. He had a few desk products on his desk: a stapler, a tap dispenser, a penholder, and a nifty Chicago paperweight Tony had given him last month. Then at the edge of his desk was a picture of his daughter, Kim. Whenever he felt down or stressed out, he'd always look at her picture. She was still living in Los Angeles, with Chase and his daughter. He was ecstatic for them. They had managed to find happiness together and he didn't want them to lose it.

Then the sun started to set. Jack paused to watch the shadows created by the sunset cascade down his office. It was really a sight. His small office was created into something magnificent by the sunset. Then the ringing from his phone distracted him. Jack sighed and answered the phone.

"Jack Bauer." Marcy had returned and was told James needed to speak with him. Jack placed the headset down and left his office. When he came to James Heller's office, Marcy waved him in.

"Hello, Jack," James greeted him as he entered. "Please sit."

"What is it, sir?"

"I'll be giving a speech in a week about President Keeler's proposal."

"Is it about the increase of naval presence in the Yellow Sea?"

"Yes. Since the North Koreans have been moving much of their forces closer to the border, we hope to discourage them from making any attempts to attack."

"I understand."

"Okay, good. Well, I was wondering if you'd revise my speech for me."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. You know better then anyone the importance of a proposal like this. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll need it back the first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow, sir?"

"Yeah, because I'll be leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks again, Jack."

"Happy to help, sir." Jack took the speech and went back to his office. He would be working on this all night. Which meant, he would have to postpone his date with Audrey. Jack didn't want to, but he felt really honored that Secretary Heller would ask him to do such a task. After locking the door to his office he could see Audrey at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. Now how was he going to tell her?

_To be continued...  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

**24: Fresh Start  
**

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

_Department of Defense, Washington DC_

Jack could see Audrey waiting for him. He was nervous. The hallway seemed to become longer as he headed for the lobby. Its walls drew closer, making it feel narrower. The ceiling started to rise higher. All of illusion was created by Jack's angst and guilt for postponing their date. He hoped she would understand and give him another.

When she noticed him approaching, Audrey turned facing him. She smiled brightly and walked over to him. "Hey," she said quite happily.

"Uh, hi," Jack responded looking down.

"What's wrong, Jack?" shed asked with great concern in her voice.

"We'll—uh—have to postpone our date…"

"Oh, why? Change your mind?" she teased.

"No, of course not," Jack recovered. "It's just that your father just gave me an assignment that'll take all night."

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Your father asked me to revise his speech that he will be giving later this week."

"I see. Well, I guess we won't be going out tonight."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll just find someone else that will go with me." Jack stared at her. Audrey looked serious about her last remark and he then he looked down again in disappointment. He sighed but she chuckled. "I was just kidding, Jack." she quickly said when she noticed how sad he was.

"What?" Jack was now confused.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Jack." Audrey giggled. "How about this, I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You helped me earlier today, and now I'll help you."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll meet you at your place later tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll see you around 7 o'clock." Audrey reassured him once more and smiled brightly. Her face glowing face was absolutely enchanting. He was bewildered by this feeling and smile back as she started for the lobby exit. Jack sighed softly and followed her out of the building.

Jack turned left when he left the building, Audrey had turned right. He walked slowly as he examined the sidewalk below his feet. Each step brought him closer to his car, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He was completely focused on the concrete floor. The parking complex where his car was parked appeared around the corner of the building. It was relatively big for the number of cars it was built to contain. Jack smiled by the awkward space in the structure as he approached his car.

He came up to the driver's side and looked around, surveying the area. It was just an old habit of his. The place was obviously safe but he did it out of instinct. After making sure it was clear, he pulled out his keys from his right pocket. He inserted them slowly and twisted the key to the right, unlocking the door. The car made a soft beep and the door opened. Jack placed the key in the ignition and turned the car on before closing the door.

The shower was small but the water was warm. Jack quietly turned off the water and started to dry himself as he walked over to the mirror. The steam produced from the water had covered the glass and he used a small cloth to reveal the mirror. He carefully examined his chin and realized he needed to shave his 5 o'clock shadow. Sighing quietly, he pulled the drawer open and pulled out an old razor. It was old but it was efficient enough. After spending a few minutes shaving, he was getting dressed in his bedroom.

Only wearing a towel around his waste, he opened the closet slowly. It was filled with suits and casual clothing but nothing really in between. He frowned at the sight before him. Wearing a suit was not required for such an occasion but he didn't want to look too casual in front of Audrey. He still wanted to impress her.

It took just as long to get dressed, as it was to shave. After he finished getting ready, he moved to the kitchen. It too was small, but it was adequate. Jack opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small steak, it should fill both of them. He placed it in a small pan and started getting ingredients out of a small cupboard above of the stove. There were several different spices and seasonings stored in it, much more then the average cupboard.

Jack started the fire and started cooking the beef before moving for his suitcase. He walked over to the table and placed it on the table's face. Opening it, he pulled out several papers, all of it relating to Secretary of Defense Heller's speech. Then he started to smell something burning. In total shock, he turned around and saw smoke rising from the pan on the stove. He ran to the burning steak and realized the fire was too high for what he was cooking. He sighed heavily and dumped the steak into the trash.

He walked over the refrigerator and looked for something else he could cook. There was nothing much in it since he still needed to restock it. Jack opened the freezer and saw a few TV dinners on the top shelf. He pulled them out and wiped the frost off the boxes. They were pastas and Jack figured they would do for tonight, he just hoped Audrey would not find it or him embarrassing.

The microwave was on the right of the stove. He opened the small door and placed one of the opened pastas into it. Before he could turn it on, there was a knock at the door. He could feel butterflies filling the small void in his stomach and looked at the clock. His eyes widened after realizing it was already 7. He walked over to the door and looked through the eyehole. It _was_ Audrey and the imaginary butterflies in his stomach multiplied and became more active.

He opened the door and looked deeply into her blue eyes. She titled her head slightly and smiled. "So," she started, "are you going to let me in or what?" Jack just continued to stare into her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Jack stuttered. "Sorry. Here, come in." He moved to the side and she moved in slowly. Then she paused and lifted her head slowly. She could smell the smoke from the burned steak.

"Is something burning?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack looked down. "I was making us a quick dinner, and while I was getting your father's speech ready, I accidentally burned it." His face turned red from embarrassment. She laughed softly and he turned redder.

"That's okay, luckily I brought dinner for the two of us." Audrey lifted her right arm, revealing a small plastic bag. The different smells from the food was good and he couldn't help but smile.

"Glad, you did, or we would have been eating TV dinners."

"Well, I wouldn't have minded that. I'm used to it at my own home. I hope you like Chinese food." She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen as Jack closed the door. He turned around and started to look her attire. Audrey was quite beautiful from where he was. She was wearing the same white blouse from earlier today but was now wearing a black skirt. Then he started to blush as he observed her other features. He quickly turned his head upward and walked into the kitchen.

"You can just place the food on the counter over there." Jack said, pointing towards the tile counter as he started to organize the files.

"Okay, so are you ready to begin?"

_To be continued...  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

**24: ****Fresh Start**

**Chapter 4: Differences **

_Jack's Apartment, Washington DC_

The alarm went off. It's annoying sires echoed through the cramped room. Jack rubbed his eyes and moaned silently. He turned his head towards the clock and sighed deeply. The small clock displayed 3 red digits that read 7:15. 30 minutes. That's all the time he to get ready. He sat up slowly, trying to remember everything that happened last night. Then he remembered what happen between him and Audrey. He exhaled as he scratched his head.

After sitting there for about 5 minutes—staring into the open space—Jack moved to the bathroom. He slowly turned the faucet on slowly and let the water run for about 1 minute before he went for his toothbrush. It didn't take very long for him to finish. He walked back into his room and opened his closet. Later this afternoon Secretary Heller would be giving a speech about the President wanting to increase military presence near North Korea. He pulled out a black and white suit and placed it on the bed. It was going to be a very long day.

_Audrey's Apartment, Washington DC_

Audrey was already dressed. She already had her keys in her hand and her purse beside her on the bed. The only thing that was delaying her was Paul. He had called her a few minutes ago to talk about their marriage. It wasn't anything new or different. The conversation started the same and would end the same, in a giant argument. When he first called, Paul sounded concerned and sorry. However, as the conversation progressed his demeanor over the phone would change. After blaming all the problems on himself, he'd expect Audrey to instantly disagree with him. But she wouldn't fall into his trap of morals.

"Paul," she exhaled softly, "Now is not the time…"

"What do you mean _not_ the time?" she could tell he was getting angry.

"I need to go right now."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"You know I work for my father and he'll be giving a speech in a few hours. I need to get to DOD in an hour. I don't have the time for this."

"Then when will you have the time?" he raised his voice this time. She could hear his anger growing. She rolled her eyes and exhaled again. It wasn't going to change and it was never going to change.

"Paul, I'm going now. If you want to talk about this later, call me when I get back."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, bye Paul."

"Yeah. Fine." She placed the phone back onto its station and went to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes. After cleaning herself up, she washed her hands and reapplied her make up. It was going to be a very long day.

_Department of Defense, Washington DC_

Jack paused in front of the lobby doors. He could see through clear doors and the windows. The lobby was full a lot more activity then usual. It was all of Secretary Heller's assistants, analysts, and Secret Service detail. He would be leaving for downtown DC later this afternoon to give his speech to he press. The Secretary wanted to give the speech somewhere open to show his trust in the public. It would be a valuable thing to have the public's support on this issue.

He couldn't wait any longer. Jack walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. The friction between the rubber and the concrete just made it open slower. There was no sight of Audrey. But why should he be afraid? She was clearly upset about last night but when she left, she tried to hide it when she kissed him.

Secretary Heller could be seen from where Jack was. He was leaving his office and heading for the main lobby. There typical wave and smile to all of his employees and then he walked up to Jack. Jack felt very nervous but he did his best to hide his discomfort from his boss.

"So, Jack. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes, sir. Are we leaving already, sir?"

"Yeah. I think we can help things by arriving early and talking with the press and public before I give the speech."

"I agree, sir."

"Okay, good. Lets go then." He then waved to others to follow them outside. Jack was sort of relieved that Audrey wasn't there. Where could she be though? Was she really hurt by what happened last night? Jack really hoped she wasn't. But when he stepped back outside, he paused for a split second. There were three SUVs and two limousines. And near the second limousine was Audrey.

"Hello, Audie." Heller said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hi, dad." She smiled brightly.

"So you'll be accompanying Jack?" A cold chill went up Jack's spine when he heard Heller's last statement. He looked Audrey but she didn't seem to have noticed him.

"Sure," she responded and moved for the second limousine. Jack looked at Secretary Heller and nodded as he followed Audrey. The door was already opened when he reached the limousine; before getting in, he paused to look around. He could see Heller was already in his limousine with some of his staff. His Secret Service detail were getting into their SUVs. Jack sighed softly and got in.

Audrey was sitting on the opposite of Jack, her back was to the driver. She once again paid no attention to him, she was busy reading a file on her lap. The limousine slightly jerked as it started to move, picking up speed slowly. It was very awkward, for Jack at least it was. The silence between them just made things worse.

Jack wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start a conversation. Before he could think any further about what he was going to do, Audrey closed the file. She looked to the small control panel to her left and pressed a small button. Then the partition between them and the driver rose, separating them from him. This actually made Jack very nervous.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Jack." she exhaled and closed her eyes.

"No, Audrey. It's not your fault."

"But it is, Jack. I'm sorry about last night to. I should never have kissed you."

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, I wanted to kiss you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to make things complicated. Especially with you and Paul."

"Like I told you Jack, me and Paul are over. The only time we ever talk is when we argue: either over the phone or through stupid e-mails. We just had another argument earlier this morning."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Were you really afraid it would complicate things?"

"Well, I do work for your father."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm a grown woman, Jack."

"I know."

"How about we try again?"

"Try again?"

"This time it'll be a real date." She smiled.

"A real date?" He paused at look at her with wonder.

"Yes. I don't think working on my dad's speech for a few hours and drinking whine with Chinese take-out counts as a date."

"Yeah. I guess not." Jack sighed and looked away from her eyes.

"Are you free later tonight?" Audrey asked playfully.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Okay, so you wanna try again?"

"Sure, do you have any place in mind?"

"I know about this small Italian place in downtown DC."

"Sounds good to me."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: Differences

**24: ****Fresh Start**

**Chapter 4: Differences **

_Jack's Apartment, Washington DC_

The alarm went off. It's annoying sires echoed through the cramped room. Jack rubbed his eyes and moaned silently. He turned his head towards the clock and sighed deeply. The small clock displayed 3 red digits that read 7:15. 30 minutes. That's all the time he to get ready. He sat up slowly, trying to remember everything that happened last night. Then he remembered what happen between him and Audrey. He exhaled as he scratched his head.

After sitting there for about 5 minutes—staring into the open space—Jack moved to the bathroom. He slowly turned the faucet on slowly and let the water run for about 1 minute before he went for his toothbrush. It didn't take very long for him to finish. He walked back into his room and opened his closet. Later this afternoon Secretary Heller would be giving a speech about the President wanting to increase military presence near North Korea. He pulled out a black and white suit and placed it on the bed. It was going to be a very long day.

_Audrey's Apartment, Washington DC_

Audrey was already dressed. She already had her keys in her hand and her purse beside her on the bed. The only thing that was delaying her was Paul. He had called her a few minutes ago to talk about their marriage. It wasn't anything new or different. The conversation started the same and would end the same, in a giant argument. When he first called, Paul sounded concerned and sorry. However, as the conversation progressed his demeanor over the phone would change. After blaming all the problems on himself, he'd expect Audrey to instantly disagree with him. But she wouldn't fall into his trap of morals.

"Paul," she exhaled softly, "Now is not the time…"

"What do you mean _not_ the time?" she could tell he was getting angry.

"I need to go right now."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"You know I work for my father and he'll be giving a speech in a few hours. I need to get to DOD in an hour. I don't have the time for this."

"Then when will you have the time?" he raised his voice this time. She could hear his anger growing. She rolled her eyes and exhaled again. It wasn't going to change and it was never going to change.

"Paul, I'm going now. If you want to talk about this later, call me when I get back."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, bye Paul."

"Yeah. Fine." She placed the phone back onto its station and went to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes. After cleaning herself up, she washed her hands and reapplied her make up. It was going to be a very long day.

_Department of Defense, Washington DC_

Jack paused in front of the lobby doors. He could see through clear doors and the windows. The lobby was full a lot more activity then usual. It was all of Secretary Heller's assistants, analysts, and Secret Service detail. He would be leaving for downtown DC later this afternoon to give his speech to he press. The Secretary wanted to give the speech somewhere open to show his trust in the public. It would be a valuable thing to have the public's support on this issue.

He couldn't wait any longer. Jack walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. The friction between the rubber and the concrete just made it open slower. There was no sight of Audrey. But why should he be afraid? She was clearly upset about last night but when she left, she tried to hide it when she kissed him.

Secretary Heller could be seen from where Jack was. He was leaving his office and heading for the main lobby. There typical wave and smile to all of his employees and then he walked up to Jack. Jack felt very nervous but he did his best to hide his discomfort from his boss.

"So, Jack. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes, sir. Are we leaving already, sir?"

"Yeah. I think we can help things by arriving early and talking with the press and public before I give the speech."

"I agree, sir."

"Okay, good. Lets go then." He then waved to others to follow them outside. Jack was sort of relieved that Audrey wasn't there. Where could she be though? Was she really hurt by what happened last night? Jack really hoped she wasn't. But when he stepped back outside, he paused for a split second. There were three SUVs and two limousines. And near the second limousine was Audrey.

"Hello, Audie." Heller said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hi, dad." She smiled brightly.

"So you'll be accompanying Jack?" A cold chill went up Jack's spine when he heard Heller's last statement. He looked Audrey but she didn't seem to have noticed him.

"Sure," she responded and moved for the second limousine. Jack looked at Secretary Heller and nodded as he followed Audrey. The door was already opened when he reached the limousine; before getting in, he paused to look around. He could see Heller was already in his limousine with some of his staff. His Secret Service detail were getting into their SUVs. Jack sighed softly and got in.

Audrey was sitting on the opposite of Jack, her back was to the driver. She once again paid no attention to him, she was busy reading a file on her lap. The limousine slightly jerked as it started to move, picking up speed slowly. It was very awkward, for Jack at least it was. The silence between them just made things worse.

Jack wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start a conversation. Before he could think any further about what he was going to do, Audrey closed the file. She looked to the small control panel to her left and pressed a small button. Then the partition between them and the driver rose, separating them from him. This actually made Jack very nervous.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Jack." she exhaled and closed her eyes.

"No, Audrey. It's not your fault."

"But it is, Jack. I'm sorry about last night to. I should never have kissed you."

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, I wanted to kiss you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to make things complicated. Especially with you and Paul."

"Like I told you Jack, me and Paul are over. The only time we ever talk is when we argue: either over the phone or through stupid e-mails. We just had another argument earlier this morning."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Were you really afraid it would complicate things?"

"Well, I do work for your father."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm a grown woman, Jack."

"I know."

"How about we try again?"

"Try again?"

"This time it'll be a real date." She smiled.

"A real date?" He paused at look at her with wonder.

"Yes. I don't think working on my dad's speech for a few hours and drinking whine with Chinese take-out counts as a date."

"Yeah. I guess not." Jack sighed and looked away from her eyes.

"Are you free later tonight?" Audrey asked playfully.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Okay, so you wanna try again?"

"Sure, do you have any place in mind?"

"I know about this small Italian place in downtown DC."

"Sounds good to me."

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5: Second Chance

**24: ****Fresh Start**

**Chapter 5: Second Chance **

_Antonio's Little Restaurant, Washington DC_

It was 8 o'clock and Jack had been waiting for almost half an hour near the entrance. He kept glancing down at his watch every few seconds to just realize that time would not speed up for him. It was ironic, actually. Countless times, Jack had always wanted more time to accomplish a mission or save he country one way or another. Now, he was impatient.

He started to tap his right foot softly as he loosened his tie. Jack wondered what was keeping her. Audrey picked the place and the time. Did you she forget? She couldn't have forgotten, could she? Maybe she was delayed, but what could it be? Wouldn't she have called?

"Hey, you," he heard a familiar voice as he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Jack turned around slowly and saw Audrey beaming at him. She was glowing and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." Jack spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry by the way." She looked down for a quick second, revealing her guilt.

"No, it's fine. What took you so long?"

"It was my dad. He wanted to know how the speech went and he wouldn't stop asking me questions about the audience's reaction. Stuff like that."

"Oh, I see." Jack turned his head towards the front desk of the restaurant. "So, you hungry?"

"I'm famished." She replied cheerfully. Jack walked to the door and opened it for Audrey. She gave him a quick smile and entered. Jack let the door close behind him and approached the desk first.

"A table for two, please." Jack muttered.

"Okay," the young man at the front desk responded quickly, grabbing a couple of menus. "Follow me please." The young man led Jack and Audrey through a jungle of tables filled with couples, friends, and families. This small restaurant on the corner was busy and full of excitement. It was no wonder why Audrey wanted to take him to such a place.

The small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling gave the restaurant a classy feel to it. It didn't remind Jack of any high-priced restaurants he'd been to in the past, but it still had style. The walls were colorful and decorated with several pictures, paintings, signs, and other various objects of Italian origin. Then Jack noticed the complex designs covering the ceiling above.

The tables were all circular and small, with simple yet beautiful tablecloths. Almost every table was filled and Jack was surprised there were still a few tables vacant at the current time. Then Jack saw the empty table the waiter was leading them. There was a candle stand in the middle and the waiter quickly lit them when Jack walked over to one of the chairs. He pulled the chair from the table for Audrey sit and then quickly sat on the chair opposite of her.

"Is there anything I can start you two off with?" the waiter asked cheerfully.

"Some water would be nice," Audrey said as she started to survey through the menu. Jack nodded in agreement and picked up his menu. It was difficult at first for Jack to figure his way through it. Parts of it were in English while the majority of it was in Italian. Jack didn't find it too difficult to translate most of it. After a few more minutes of searching and reading, the waiter brought their waters.

"What are you in the mood for?" Jack asked as he looked over his menu—her face was still hidden behind hers.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about one of their salads. You?" Audrey lowered her menu slightly, making eye contact with Jack. Jack felt hot and nervous, but kept his composure. Just being there with her was good enough.

"The ever-so-famous spaghetti with meatballs looks good." And then Jack heard her giggle softly. "What? What did I say?"

"I figured you'd be a pasta-kind-of-guy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I have you tagged pretty well, Jack."

"We'll see, Audrey. We'll see."

They waited for about 20 minutes to get their food. The whole time, they discussed work and current politics. Even though Jack found the conversation fulfilling, he wanted to talk about something else. He wanted to learn more about Audrey and not discuss things he already knew about.

The waiter first placed Audrey's salad on the table and then Jack's spaghetti. It smelled good and Jack couldn't help himself. He grabbed his napkin and childishly tucked it around his collar. Picking up his fork, he started to devour his meal. His stomach craved attention since earlier this morning. Jack had skipped out on lunch and didn't have much time for snacks. Audrey couldn't stop herself from smiling as she observed Jack. Audrey then focused on her salad. She too was hungry, but attempted to refrain from engulfing herself.

"If you don't mind me asking," Audrey paused to swallow, "How's your daughter? Kim is it?" Jack stopped and looked up at her.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "She's doing great. She's living with her boyfriend, Chase, and his daughter, Angela." Audrey had an expression of curiosity on her face. "Oh, she's not the mother."

"I didn't say anything," Audrey let out a small giggle. She looked down and continued eating her salad. Jack smiled softly and started back onto his spaghetti. It took them about another 10 minutes to finish their meals. The waiter took the empty plates and gave them the dessert menus.

"You interested in dessert?" Jack asked. Audrey was too focused on the list in front to even notice Jack's question. "Uh, Audrey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack," Audrey muttered quickly. "What was the question again?"

"Never mind. I was going to ask you if you wanted any dessert, but I can see that you want some."

"Heh, sorry."

"It's okay. What are you interested in?" There was a short pause.

"Um, I'm thinking about ordering some Tiramisu. You?"

"The Cherry Biscotti looks good." He looked back up and Audrey smiled at him. Then waiter approached them, with his pad handy.

"So, are you two ready for dessert?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Jack replied. "I'll be having the Cherry Biscotti and she'll be having the Tiramisu."

"Okay, very good." The waiter nodded quickly and walked away. Jack turned towards Audrey and shrugged.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"Perfect." Audrey smiled widely. "You?"

"I'm just fine." And Jack meant it. It's been a long time since Jack felt this good. After all of the stuff he's been through in the past few years, it was great to finally be alone with someone he cared about. He'd almost forgotten this feeling. It was something he never wanted to let go of ever again. The desserts came within the next couple of minutes. They enjoyed their individual desserts and also shared half way through. It was fun and exciting to be on a date again. After paying for the check, they started walking down the street—having no particular destination.

"So, was this a wasted night?" Audrey asked jokingly.

"No, of course not." He responded. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I'm just joking, Jack."

"I know. I never knew about this place. Don't know why I never found it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just live three blocks away." Jack pointed south of their current location. Audrey leaned slightly into the street and could see Jack's apartment complex.

"Wow, didn't realize that."

"Yeah." They continued walking down the street. Their conversation topics varied from work to personal, and some were quite random. After a few minutes of talking, Jack realized they were discussing monkeys. They stopped in front of his apartment and Jack sighed softly since their date was now over. "I had a fun time."

"Yeah, me too." Audrey smiled and there was a very long paused. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me up for coffee?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were interested."

"Well, it's almost midnight and I'll need some caffeine."

"Why?"

"I still have some work left."

"Would you like me to help?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't have you do that."

"Well, do you still want some coffee?"

"That'd be great." Jack walked up steps and opened the complex door. They headed for the elevator and before he knew it, they were upstairs.

"What work are you doing?" Jack asked as he placed his keys into the lock.

"Just some last minute stuff for my dad. He wants me to go through some DOD operation files." Jack headed for the cupboard and opened it, taking out a small bag of coffee beans. Audrey sat herself on one of the sofas and waited quietly.

"How long will it take?" He started grinding the beans and putting the filter together.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe." Audrey sighed.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Jack turned on the coffee maker. He could already smell the aroma from being produced from the interaction of hot water and coffee beans.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay. Sugar or milk?"

"Yes, please." That was the last word spoken for almost 10 minutes. The silence wasn't awkward, but Jack didn't like it. After fixing up their respective coffees, Jack brought the cups to her.

"Here you go." Jack said handing her the cup.

"Thanks." Audrey took the cup and sipped it slowly. She smiled after testing it and exhaled the fumes slowly. "It's good." Jack looked at her and was entranced. Seeing her like that made him feel warm and content. Putting the cup onto the table in front of her, she raised her head and met his eyes.

"You don't have any work, do you?" Jack asked curiously. Audrey smiled.

"Actually I do."

"Oh, I thou—" Before Jack could finish the sentence Audrey lips were on his. This feeling was amazing and he didn't want to let go. Jack pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Warmth and madness surged through his body like electricity. He parted unpredictably and stared deep into her eyes. Audrey paused and smiled once again. Jack couldn't tell if this was reality or a dream, but one thing for sure, he didn't want it to end. He titled his head and kissed her. It was passionate and sensual. Jack placed his arms around her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up, carrying her, and head for his bedroom.

When his legs pressed against the end of his bed, he dropped her softly onto the bed. He started down at her and slowly climb over her, kissing every part of his body to make his way up to her lips. Jack paused once more to look into Audrey's eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. He bent down once more to kiss her.

_To be continued...  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Troubles

**24: Fresh Start**

**Author's Note:** It gets a little sensual in this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable with these sort of situations, just skip the first few paragraphs.

**Chapter 6: Troubles **

Jack couldn't believe what was going on. Everything was just happening so fast. He was completely lost in their passion. The warmth resonating from Audrey's body could be felt on his. Jack broke the kiss between them for a brief moment and to take a quick breath. As they locked lips, he slightly raised his body so he could start unbuttoning her blouse. He moved down to her neck and covered it with kisses.

"Jack," she moaned slightly.

"Yes, Audrey?" he replied quietly.

"Can we go slow?"

"Of course." He removed her blouse momentarily and started using his hands to feel his way around her upper body. She moaned softly as he worked his way. As he continued to plotter kisses around her collarbone, Audrey moved her hands from his neck to the buckle of his belt. She removed the belt quickly, tugged his shirt up, and started to pull the waist of his pants down. Jack lifted up again and started to kiss her on the lips. He started to unravel her skirt and she began to giggle. Jack's hands moved to her back and were about to undo her bra when he heard a quiet ringing.

He stopped for a second. Audrey opened her eyes slowly and stared into his. She was confused and wanted to know why he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Audrey asked, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Didn't you hear that?" Jack responded. They paused for a second, and they could hear the phone go off again in the kitchen.

"It's mine," Audrey muttered, disappointment in her face.

"You should answer it," he smiled softly.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. Jack followed Audrey into the kitchen. She opened her purse and searched quietly. It was an awkward silence between them. He closed the gap between and slowly placed his hands around her waist. Audrey moved closer to him. After a few seconds of searching, Audrey pulled the phone out of her purse. "It's Paul…" Jack instinctively pulled back and stared at her.

"Answer it," Jack muttered and gave her a half-hearted smile. She flipped open her phone.

"Yes, Paul?" She sighed. Paul voice was indistinct, but Jack could tell Audrey wasn't happy, both about their interruption and argument that would soon ensue. Audrey walked away from him, not wanting Jack to be pulled into it. She turned around slowly, her hand on her waist, showing her irritation. "Paul, it's almost midnig—" Audrey paused as Paul continued to talk, his voice muffled by her hair. "It's late Paul… I don't… I don't want to talk about this right now…" She exhaled harshly, her temper rising. "Okay, fine. I'll call you back in a few minutes." Audrey hung up the phone quickly and stared back at Jack, sadness and disappointment in her face. Jack walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't do anything but hug her.

"It's okay," Jack whispered into her ear. He could hear Audrey sobbing and he pulled her closer. They stood there for another 5 minutes before her sobbing stopped.

"Jack," she said softly, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry." Jack held her tighter.

"Don't worry, Audrey."

"I've got to go."

"I know. Let's go." It took a few minutes for both of them to clean up. Audrey led the way to the door and she paused when she placed her hand on the knob. She turned around, looking for answers.

"I think I should go alone, I might change my mind. I wish I could, but not right now." Jack nodded. He leaned slowly and kissed her passionately. She sighed deeply, tears forming in her eyes, and turned around. Audrey opened the door quickly and left. Jack smirked and closed the door.

He walked back to his bedroom. Jack found it difficult to return to his bed. He took a deep breath and turned around—having his back facing the bed. He brought up his arms, forming a "T," and fell to the bed. It was a long day, a very long day. Closing his eyes, he hoped tomorrow would be a better one.

The annoying alarm went off once again. Jack opened his eyes slowly; the siren was giving him a headache. He was still dress in his suit from yesterday. The clock was taunting him and he wasn't pleased. The same 3 digits on the clock—7:15—glared at him wickedly. Turning to the clock, he raised his arm slowly to turn off the clock. Jack grabbed the clock, pressing the snooze would have been easier, but he wasn't in the mood. Instead, he threw it across the room, he heard it hit the wall and shatter.

He sat up and looked at the newly formed hole in the wall. Annoyance was the only thing that filled him. Jack was irritated and depressed. He was finally with Audrey and her estranged husband broke the perfect moment. The room seemed to get smaller and there seemed to be no way out from his little prison.

"Just another day in paradise," he sighed as he slowly undressed himself. The shower was warm and refreshing but it didn't make much of a difference in his mood. Everything seemed to comfort him; unfortunately he was so deep into his temporary depression that he didn't care. As he left the bathroom, he heard his phone ringing. Jack tightened his towel around his waist and picked up the wireless that was on his desk. "Hello?"

"Jack?" Heller's voice echoed.

"Yes, sir?" Jack responded instinctively.

"We have a problem?" Jack's stomach knotted up. Did he know about him and Audrey? How could he? It only happened last night and nothing really happened, actually.

"W-what wrong, sir?"

"There's an information leak somewhere in the Department."

"What's going on?"

"There's a breach in our security and the press is just eating up all the information being leaked. Turn your television to Channel 5." Jack walked in front of his television and picked up the controller from the table. When he turned on the television, a young reporter appeared on his screen. She was taking about several different policies the Department was considering on implementing. Jack's knot in his stomach worsened.

"I'm on the way, sir."

_To be continued...  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Crisis

**24: Fresh Start****  
**

**Chapter 7: Crisis**

Jack entered Secretary Heller's office slowly. Heller was on the phone and was sweating all over. His voice was raspy, obviously sore from yelling. He didn't make any notation that he noticed that Jack even entered the room. Jack paused for a second, then he decided to close the door and walk up to one of the empty chairs in front of Heller's desk.

"No, no…" Heller said angrily and paused to listen to what person on the other side was saying. He finally looked up and noticed Jack. Heller raised his hand: asking Jack to give him a minute. Jack nodded nervously. "Okay, fine, thank you." Heller slowly put the phone down, trying to control his fury.

"What happened, sir?" Jack asked calmly. Heller shook his head and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. There were a few minutes of silence between them. Jack also felt awkward about this, because of what happened with him and Audrey last night.

"Jack, we just found out that there is someone leaking information about foreign policy to press. The information hasn't been released yet and their source in the Department doesn't know that we are aware. Besides that, this isn't good, Jack. Some of the information concerns plans for military movements and positions. We are risking open war with several countries that do not support us." He rubbed his forehead again. Turning his head, he stared out of the window for a few minutes before he continued. "We have a few suspects in mind, but we can't start an investigation without letting them know."

"I see, sir." Jack muttered. He thought to himself for a few seconds. However, his mind wasn't on the current situation, but on last night's events. "How can I help, sir?"

"Well, I know you've done investigations like this in the past when you worked in CTU, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like you to head the investigation then."

"Okay, I'll start on it right away, sir." Heller nodded happily and Jack stood up. Jack opened the door before asking Heller, "Sir, where's Audrey? I didn't see here when I came in."

"Oh, I don't know. She called in sick earlier today."

"Okay," Jack said as he closed the door. Jack walked down the hallway slowly, taking in what was happening. He couldn't think about Audrey right now, he needed to find out a way to stop the leaks. His office was dark. The blinds were closed, the windows were tinted, and the lights were off. Jack sat at his desk with his head propped up by his hands.

He had dealt with information leaks in the past, but they had much different circumstances. One of his methods to discover traitors in the agency was through torture when enough evidence was brought forth. This wasn't CTU. This wasn't a crisis, at least not yet; it was developing into one.

Jack needed to talk with someone. He looked at the clock: it was 1:12 PM. Three hours had gone by and he still couldn't figure out a plan. Lifting the phone up to his ear, he started to dial Audrey's apartment. The phone rang, but she didn't answer. After a few minutes of waiting, her answering machine picked up. Jack pressed down on the switch to disconnect. Then he started to dial Audrey's cell phone, but he stopped. He looked down at the files in front of him. There was something more important to the _Department_ that required his attention. He placed the phone back down on its station.

He opened the files and started to read through them. They had several leads, too many in-fact. He understood Secretary Heller's predicament. It would take months to have an investigation of this magnitude, and to do secretly would be nearly impossible. What was he going to do? Then he phone rang, he looked at the Caller ID, it was Heller.

"Yes, sir?" Jack answered.

"Have heard anything new about the leaks?"

"No, sir, why?"

"Well, it could be worse then we expected."

"How?"

"Well, with the information that's going to be released, the press is going to make up a story about the government preparing to start a war with North Korea…"

"Oh, my God." They would not only be lying to the public, but they'd be creating false fear in them as well. Then it hit him. Jack felt stupid for not thinking about it earlier. "Uh, sir."

"What is it, Jack?"

"I think I have a way to catch this guy…"

"How?"

"We leak more information."

"What, Jack? Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yes, monitor the traffic flow."

"I understand, Jack. Thank you."

"No problem, sir." Jack hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He lay back in his chair and enjoyed his moment of success.

The Department released false information to the staff and monitored communication. After five days of waiting, they discovered the person leaking information. Thomas Mellbourne was arrested the next morning. He confessed two hours into his interrogation. The Department then released a statement concerning the Mellbourne Incident.

That wasn't Jack's concern though, unfortunately. He was pleased that the situation was rectified, but during this whole time he hadn't seen or spoken to Audrey. The last time he was with her was that one night at his apartment. After that, she called in sick, and then she asked for some time off for vacation. Jack was now worried.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8: Healing

**24: Fresh Start****  
**

**Chapter 8: Healing**

Almost one and a half weeks had gone by and Jack hadn't heard anything from Audrey. He left countless messages but there were no responses. Jack constantly checked his cell phone's voicemail and his answering machine: there was nothing. He needed to do something. But how could he? He was still working.

Jack sighed heavily as he took off the cap on his water bottle. He placed the top to his lips and titled it up. The water was lukewarm but refreshing. It gave him the extra push he needed to finish off the day's work. Even though the Mellbourne Incident was over, the fallout was still fresh. The press was still creating a small uproar in the public and was feeding off their fear. There needed to be damage control.

Secretary Heller asked Jack to help with managing the rest of information being given to the press. So he was quite annoyed. The phone rang almost every 25 minutes, and he'd have to explain everything in detail about what was happening with Thomas Mellbourne. It was difficult to tell the same story and answer the same questions for six hours.

Then his phone started to ring. He sighed once again and looked up at the Caller ID on the LSD screen. It was Audrey. Jack froze, trying to figure out why she was calling. What took her so long? Was she really on vacation? If she was, why? When? Where? With whom? He moved his hand for the phone and then hesitated. His fingers slowly wrapped around the phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, confusingly. Jack didn't mean to sound like that, but he was confused, but also relieved. Then knots started to form in his stomach. His breathing instantly became harsh. Sweat developed on his forehead and his hand. Jack started to play with the fingers on his left hand by trying to pick out the imaginary dirt from between his fingernails. Then he exhaled slowly, trying to regain control of his body's functions.

"Jack?" Audrey's voice was weak and heavy.

"Audrey?" Jack responded quickly, concern in his voice. He stood up, pushing his chair over. There was a loud clang from his chair but he gave it no attention. He was completely focused on Audrey's condition.

"Jack? I—I—I don't feel so well…" She paused and Jack waited for her to continue, but there was nothing.

"Audrey," Jack spoke quickly trying to take control of the situation, "Where are you?"

"My apartment…"

"I'm coming over right now." Jack didn't wait this time for her to respond. He hung up the phone quickly and grabbed his suitcase. Tidiness was not his primary concern at this point. He grabbed all of the papers and files stacked on his desk and shoved them into his opened briefcase. His movements were quick but not careful. He almost knocked over his lamp when he moved for the door. Cursing his stupidity, he locked his door.

"Oh, Jack," Marcy called out to him as he started his way down the hallway.

"What is it, Marcy?" Jack said as he turned around—he was now walking backwards.

"Can you look over these reports and invoices?"

"Um, yeah, just give them to me and I'll look over them later tonight."

"Uh, okay. Where are you going?" Marcy wondered as she handed Jack the file. Jack didn't answer her though. By the time she finished her question he was out the lobby door. He drove fast and he drove hard. Audrey's apartment was about ten minutes so it didn't take him long. There was some congestion but it didn't take him too much time to maneuver his way through the traffic. Some tight turns and questionable driving tactics, he was parking his car.

He ran for the entrance to the apartment complex. Pushing the door open roughly, he moved for the residence information posted on the bulletin board to his right. Jack scanned the room numbers and their occupants quickly and found Audrey at Room 405.

Jack ran for the elevator and pushed freakishly on the "up" button on the side of the elevator door. He looked up at the elevator level indicator, it was on level "8" and was not moving. There was a quick awkward moment for Jack as he stood there. He was impatient and he felt the outside forces working against him.

Then the bright lights above him moved to the "7" and he'd had enough. Jack bolted for the stairway and started to sprint up the stairs. It took about a minute to reach the fourth level. The hallway was narrow but well lit. The even numbers were on his right while the odd were on his left. Then he finally reached Room 405. He knocked on the door hard.

"Audrey?" he called out as he pounded on the door. He paused, waiting for a response and trying to hear what was going on. He could hear movement inside the apartment. It must be Audrey, he thought to himself. She was moving really slow. Then he could hear Audrey unlocking the bolt. The door opened slowly and it was clear that she was having problems.

"Who is it?" she moaned softly. Jack entered quickly, putting his hands on her arms softly, pulling her closer to him. Their eyes locked. Jack stared down at her, concern and terror in his eyes. She blinked at him blankly and Jack noticed her blue eyes were blood-shot. Then the odor hit him like a brick wall. It was the smell of liquor.

"Audrey, are you okay?" Jack asked, pushing the door closed with his foot. He used his hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"Of course," she slurred. Jack sighed and started to move her towards the couch. He looked around as they walked through her living room. Tissues, clothing, pillows, blankets, and empty bottles littered the floor. The couch also covered with towels and tissues. Jack helped Audrey sit down before seating himself.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Humph," she started, "You re-remember that call I got from Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that'll be the last for a long while…"

"Audrey?"

"We're over, Jack. I-I…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Audrey, it'll be okay," Jack said as he grabbed a new tissue to absorb the tears appearing at the edge of her eyes.

"I know… it's just…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. Jack smiled weakly. He caressed her cheek softly and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips connected for a moment and then Jack kissed her forehead. He looked back into her eyes and she was still teary.

"Have you slept at all?" Jack asked, and she shook her heard.

"Not much," she chuckled. Jack then placed got off the couch and kneeled beside her. He wrapped his right arm under her knees and his left around her back. Standing up, he took her with him. Navigating through the mess to her bedroom was a little difficult but he managed. He laid her on her bed slowly and brought the blanket up to her.

"Don't leave, please, Jack." Audrey protested.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack responded as he sat himself on the other side of the bed. Audrey moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head lovingly.

"Jack…" Audrey didn't finish her sentence once again. This time it wasn't the alcohol that was impairing her speech, but the lack of sleep. The sleep deprivation had taken its toll on her. Audrey had fallen asleep moments after placing her head on him. Jack just tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes. He was going to enjoy and remember this moment forever.

_To be continued...  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**24: Fresh Start **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

Jack opened his eyes slowly. He tried to register the current situation. The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes soon hit him. Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw Audrey in the kitchen. Her back was to him; it was obvious she'd been awake for at least a few hours.

He yawned quietly and got up from the couch. As he passed the table he looked at what was there. There were a few plates: filled with eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Audrey was finishing up the bacon when Jack reached her.

"Hey," Audrey said as she turned around, with sizzling bacon on a plate.

"Hi," Jack responded with a smile on his face. "What's this?"

"It's breakfast, of course."

"Well, it looks good."

"I hope it tastes better." Audrey placed the plate on the table and walked over to Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He responded by placing his hands on her sides and bringing her closer. However, before they could continue, Jack's phone started to ring. They broke and Jack pulled out his phone.

"It's your dad," Jack muttered.

"I'll get everything else ready." Audrey kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello," Jack answered the phone.

"Hello, Jack."

"Yes, sir."

"I was calling about the in-voices."

"Oh, sorry, sir. I was going to take care of them this morning."

"That's fine, Jack. Thank you."

"Yes, sir." Jack closed the phone and walked back to Audrey. "I have to take care of some in-voices for your father. I was supposed to do it last night, but never got a chance."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Jack kissed her on the cheek and left quickly. He was in a hurry and all he wanted to do was be with Audrey. It was a weird feeling. It wasn't just weird, but he hadn't experienced this feeling in a long time. He felt good. He felt like he got a second chance.

When he reached the front door of the bank, his phone rang. Jack pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw it was Audrey calling him. "Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Hey, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering about what we should do after breakfast."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Jack froze as he started to open the front door. He felt hot

"Um… I don't know… if… if you want?"

"What?"

"Um, we'll talk about it when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess we could talk." Jack gulped and he was still holding the door open. "I'll talk with you later." She giggled and hung up the phone before he could answer. Jack closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket as he entered the bank. He straightened his tie and walked over to the front desk.

"Uh, hello, I'm Jack Bauer." He started.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Bauer," the man responded quickly, "We were expecting you last night."

"Yes, I know," Jack replied apologetically, "I'm sorry. Something came up last night."

"That's okay, sir. So anyways, follow me please." Jack followed the man to another desk. He seated himself opposite of Jack behind a computer. "Well, lets begin, shall we?" Jack nodded him and pulled out the files from his suitcase.

"So, Thomas Mellbourne." The man muttered as he read the file. "Took a lot of kick backs I see."

"Yes." Jack responded quietly.

"Since we've seized the money he's taken, where would you like us to transfer it?"

"We would like to transfer the money to this account," Jack said, handing him a small piece of paper.

"Okay." The man continued to surf through the in-voices. It only took them 20 more minutes to finish all of the in-voices. "That should be all, sir." Jack took the remaining files and placed them back into the suitcase. Jack left quickly, in hopes to dodge the morning traffic.

As he exited the parking lot, he noticed his phone was ringing once more. He pulled out his phone and as he stopped at a red light. Jack flipped open the phone and answered it happily. "Hello?"

"Hey again," Audrey's voice replied.

"I just left the bank, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, good." Jack closed the phone and noticed the light was green. He was half through the intersection when he heard a loud blaring. He looked to his left immediately and saw a giant 18-wheeler heading straight for him. It was too late to react. He couldn't brake since he was too far in and he couldn't accelerate since he was moving too slow. The semi-truck hit hard and hit fast. Before Jack could remember anything else, darkness engulfed him.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10: Eyes Wide Open

**24: Fresh Start**

**Chapter 10: Eyes Wide Open**

_Providence Hospital, Washington DC_

There was a soft beeping noise. It had a constant pulse, never changing. The beeping was soothing and kept him at peace. However, that's all he ever heard. All he ever saw was darkness. He couldn't speak or smell. It was a strange feeling. Then the beeping started to become annoying as he realized his new prison of darkness. The beeping was hurting him now. He wanted it to stop.

Then Jack opened his eyes. It was bright and he could feel the white lights burn his retinas. He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the lights hanging on the ceiling and the lamp sitting on the table to his right. He slowly turned his head, side to side, as he adjusted to the white room. It was a strange feeling. Jack tried to speak, but his mouth was dry, his lips were cracked, and his throat was sour.

"Where, where am I?" Jack muttered to himself, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a nurse responded as she walked in.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only for a few days."

"What happened?"

"Traffic accident. You were hit by a drunk behind the wheel of a semi-truck."

"I see. What's the verdict?"

"You came out just fine. You just got a few scratches and bruises besides a small concussion that obvious put you out for the past few days. Anyways, you'll be out of here in no time."

"That's good." Jack said as he sat up. He looked to his right and saw the heart monitor that had been annoying him so while he was in his deep slumber. A small smile crossed his face as he lent forward to pick up a small cup of water. He placed the lip of the cup against his own and slowly drank the sweet nectar of life. It was cool and refreshing. He then took a deep breath as he took a better look at his room. It was plain and white, a small television attached the wall, a few chairs in the corner, and then he saw a bunch of balloons with "Get Well Soon" printed all over them on his left.

Then he noticed the nurse was gone. He then looked to the tray in front of him, filled with food. They had given him something awful, expecting him to eat it. There were three plates: one plate had a small piece of poorly cooked chicken; another had some potato with barbeque sauce; and lastly one with vegetables. However, there was a small case of pudding, which he was looking forward to.

The door opened when he was half way done with his chicken. When Jack looked up, a great feeling of warmth and joy filled him. Audrey had just walked through the door. She was wearing a green blouse and a black skirt. She was absolutely stunning. Audrey moved slowly towards him.

"How… how are you?" she asked softly as she approached his bed.

"I'm doing fine," Jack smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm doing good, I guess," Audrey whispered as she sat down beside Jack. "Jack… I was so worried…"

"Audrey, it's okay," Jack said confidently. Audrey couldn't help herself, she stood up and kissed Jack passionately. And Jack didn't stop her, he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Audrey smiled while she was still kissing him. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just so happy," she whispered sweetly as she sat back down.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Audrey responded. "My father gave me the rest of the week off, I've stopped by everyday now."

"Well, I'm happy you did."

"Me too." Audrey paused and saw the pudding on his tray. She bit the bottom of her lip and then her eyes shifted to Jack. Audrey was pleading and Jack knew what she wanted.

"Okay, fine." Jack said. Audrey took the pudding and opened it. She giggled as she licked the top of the chocolate and took the spoon from his tray. Jack couldn't help but smile at her. Even though Audrey was a beautiful, grown woman, she was still a cute, charming girl.

Then the door opened again and Secretary Heller walked in. Audrey didn't bother and continued to eat her pudding. Jack tried to sit up straight, but Heller used his hand to motion him to not move.

"How are you, Jack?" Heller asked as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine, sir." Jack responded.

"You going to come out of this one okay?"

"Of course, sir. A minor concussion, nothing serious."

"Okay, good. I really don't want to ask this…"

"Dad, don't," Audrey interrupted him.

"Audrey, I need his help on this one," his father protested.

"What is it, sir?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to Iraq in a week and I'll need your help."

"Why me, sir?"

"Well, you're familiar with the culture and I could really use your help on this one."

"Dad, he just woke up. You can't ask him to do something like this."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it, sir."

"Okay, good. I'll call you later about the details." Secretary Heller nodded and left the room. Audrey then turned her head and gave Jack that look. He knew what that look was, he'd gotten it many times while at the office when he did something either stupid or something she didn't agree with.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Audrey muttered, a tone of anger could be heard in her voice.

"I'll be okay Audrey. I promise." Jack reassured her. Audrey smiled faintly and placed her hands on his. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on the side of his bed. Then Jack moved his right hand and caressed the lower back of her head. "I promise."

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11: Engaged

**24: Fresh Start**

**Chapter 11: Engaged **

_John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York_

Jack paused as he adjusted his tie. He looked carefully into the mirror and moved his face to the right. He could see some of the cuts from the accident still healing. Luckily there were no stitches so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Then he was shaken from his trance when he heard a toilet flush. He stood straight and took a deep breath. Jack shook his arms to get comfortable in the jacket and left the men's bathroom.

He moved swiftly through the crowd and saw Secretary Heller waiting with his security detail. Jack shook his bosses hand and nodded at his men. "Glad you decided to show up." Heller said.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Jack responded.

"I'm just kidding, Jack. It's okay, that's why we have a private jet." Heller responded as they started for the terminal. The rest of the trip to the plane was silent. There was no talking among them. Within a matter of minutes, they were walking up the stairs to the plane. Secretary Heller sat down and Jack opposite of him, facing him.

"May I ask what this is all about?" Jack asked.

"You know about the situation in Iraq, right?" Heller responded with a question of his own.

"Well, the President has sent troops into Iraq to help stabilize the country. Iran had just invaded, but was pushed back by US and UN Forces. There is a rumor that a few military contractors have been doing under-the-table dealings by selling weapons to terrorists."

"Impressive. Yes, a lot has happened in the past two weeks. The Iran did invade Western Iraq and almost took Baghdad. Luckily, we already had UN troops and some Marines posted in the area. Do you know why Iran invaded Iraq?"

"I assume you're going to tell me." Jack responded half-heartedly as the plane started to take off. He could feel the small jet pick up speed, it was fast, and it was soon in the air. The split second of feeling weightless made Jack's heart skip a beat. It had been a while since Jack was on a plane. It felt good.

"Iran has been suffering from several terrorist bombings. The new government has been pushing for modernization, though the government is still under the control of a militant dictatorship. After the bombings, a small radical group claimed responsibility. I guess they were hoping for the people to rally with them, instead, the country turned against them. The group escaped into Iraq, which gave them refuge. The Iranian government demanded passage and capture of the terrorists. As you can guess, the Iraqi government denied them."

"I see, sir. So how do we fit in all of this?"

"I need your help in putting this situation to an end. Or at least, lead me to a plan that would eventually stop this."

"Unfortunately, sir, I don't think that's possible."

"Explain."

"You are talking about a small group of fanatics. These traditionalists hate modernization because they believe it will also lead to Westernization of their culture and beliefs. They will continue to fight to the death."

"Okay, then how do we stop them?"

"Honestly, sir, I don't know. Military action would seem like the best course of action right now, but we don't even know who is and isn't a terrorist."

"I know what you mean, Jack. We need to act now though. If not, we're just giving the terrorists a chance to get stronger."

"I understand, sir."

"It's a hard life for us, Jack, but we need to act. Through us, we will determine the future of the world. We're a hegemon, Jack, and we need to start acting like one." There was a long silence when Heller finished. Jack understood where Heller was coming from. He knew that military action was probably the best course of action, but violence in the Middle East will just make things worse. They may kill all the terrorists, but the means may breed new traditionalists, new haters of the West. He couldn't think of that now though.

"And about the military contractors?" Heller continued.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're correct. Unfortunately, one of the most prominent weapons manufacturers in America has been selling to small terrorist groups in the Middle East."

"Do you know who?"

"We're not exactly sure. The best way is to find these weapons and track them back to the supplier."

"That means…"

"We're going to be in the middle of the fighting."

"I'm not just here as an adviser, am I…"

"No, Jack."

The plane had just landed in a small military base a few miles from Baghdad. The base consisted mostly of UN soldieries and US Marines. They didn't seem too worried with what had been happening. The soldiers seemed merry and happy with life. It was strange to see them so happy when they were so far from home. Jack followed Heller to a small cement building on the side of one of the hangers. A young lieutenant greeted them, most likely drafted right out of ROTC, before opening the door.

The inside was a little cooler, but it was still hot and dry. There was poor circulation of air and a few small fans here and there. The lieutenant led them to a small office in the corner of the building. There, they met Major General Louis Armstrong.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary," the General said as he shook Heller's hand.

"Good day, general. This is my advisor, Jack Bauer."

"Hello, sir." Jack said as he shook Armstrong's hand.

"Okay, what can I do you," Armstrong asked as they sat down.

"You know why we're here?" Heller asked.

"Of course, but I want to hear it from you."

"Okay. We hope to survey how things are going in Iraq. After, I will fly back to the states and inform the President on what we should do."

"Well said," Armstrong said as he drank some water from a cracked cup. "However, if you ask me, sir, I don't think your presence isn't necessary."

"And why would you say that?"

"With all due respect, politicians should not determine how a war is ran."

"Then who should, Major General? And when did this become a war?"

"Sir, it's always been a war here. Even though back home the happy citizens may get good news about how things are doing in the Middle East, when actually, sir, my boys are involved in a shoot-out or car bomb everyday."

"I see, Major General. But please answer my first question, who should lead then?"

"The generals of course. We know what's going on, sir."

"Well, Major General, that's why we're here."

"Fine then, Mr. Secretary. You have only one day. I'm afraid that your presence will attract too much attention if you were to be here any longer."

"Understood, Major General." Heller shook Armstrong's hand and then they left. Jack could feel the tension between the two men. Each had their reasons for being here and though they had a different outlook, they both wanted the same thing. It was strange to see war from a political standpoint. Jack had always been on the front lines, never in the back.

"Okay, you'll be accompanying a small caravan that will be surveying Baghdad for a few hours," the lieutenant said as he led them to a armored hummer.

"Thank you, son," Heller responded as he seated himself in the back with Jack beside him. The lieutenant nodded and joined them in the front passenger seat. Within a few minutes, they were off. The overall drive was silent and awkward for Jack. He didn't know how to act. He wanted to ask questions, but he didn't know how or when. Heller was completely silent during the whole trip.

"What do you think about all of this?" Heller asked the soldiers as they started to make their last round through Baghdad.

"What do you mean, sir?" the lieutenant replied.

"I want to know what you boys think about all this. Do you think you should be here? Think you shouldn't?"

"Well, sir, I don't think it really matters what I think."

"Why is that?" Jack took this chance to jump into the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Bauer, I'm a soldier. That's my occupation, that's my life. I don't make the calls about who I go to war with."

"Then who does?"

"I would have to say the people, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"I was previously a Political Science major before joining the Marines. And I was taught that our government chooses where and who the military goes."

"Then how do the people tie in?"

"Well, don't the people elect the government?" Jack turned to Heller and Heller smiled. The lieutenant's philosophy may not be reality, but he liked it. He understood why and what the young Marine was fighting for. It wasn't personal gain or self-gratification; it was because his country asked it of him.

As the vehicle made its last turn, something terrible happened. Jack heard it coming before anyone else did. He looked to his left and saw an RPG flying at them. It didn't hit them, however, it hit the first vehicle in the caravan. The driver hit the brakes immediately and pulled out his M16 and yelled something indistinct to Jack and Heller. Jack looked behind him and could see the other Marines getting out, not shooting, but trying to set up a perimeter.

"Stay in here," the lieutenant said as he forced himself out of the door. Jack watched the young man go into action. It was a strange feeling watch others do the fighting. It was nostalgic moment for Jack. He could here the Marines yelling orders to each other. It appeared they were getting ready for an attack, but they didn't know where it would be coming from. This was a major flaw in their own strategy. The terrorists relied on guerilla warfare to combatant a force such as the US. Though better trained, the Marines couldn't fight an enemy that was well hidden. As Jack watched the young lieutenant attempt to take control of the situation, he didn't expect the next thing to happen.

Jack heard it for a split second. It was just happening way to fast but he knew what was about to happen. He heard a bullet zing by: it was quick and painless. He could see the lieutenant and then after that second, red blood covered the glass. The young soldier had been hit by a stray bullet from the opposite house. Right after, four terrorists came out of the building, guns blazing. Jack turned to his left and saw more terrorists coming out. However, Jack wasn't thinking about dying or anything like, only one word came across his mind: Audrey. He wondered what she was doing right now.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 12: Her Story

**24: Fresh Start**

**Chapter 12: Her Story**

_Audrey's Apartment, Washington DC_

Audrey took a deep breath as she stood in the shower. The warm water trickled down her body and it was refreshing. She had been standing there for nearly an hour and she didn't care. The only thing that she was occupied with was sadness and danger. Jack had just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and he was already off on another adventure with her father. She didn't blame Jack, it was just the way things were.

Then she heard a phone ring. Audrey didn't want to leave the shower. It was relaxing and she felt calm and tranquil. However, duty calls and she had to answer the phone. She slowly turned off the shower and grabbed for the towel outside of the glass. Audrey wrapped in around her as she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. She picked up her phone and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Audrey?" It was her father.

"What is it, dad?"

"Jack was just in a car accident…"

"Wh-what?" Audrey muttered. Her world was crashing down on her. She could feel herself slide to floor, her weight collapsing on her shaking legs. What was happening? "How—how is he?" she couldn't stop herself from stuttering. And it was difficult for her, she was trying to hold herself back so her father wouldn't suspect anything without seeming cold and apathetic.

"His car was hit by a semi-truck. He's okay, I just talked with the doctors. It's nothing serious."

"Are—are you sure?"

"Yes. I was going to head there right now, do you wish to join me?"

"Yes, of course." Audrey answer with confidence. She stood up straight and hung up the phone before her father could respond. Her clothes were already laid out for her so it didn't take her long to get ready. It was a warm day she realized as she stood outside, waiting for her father. Then she saw to her left, the security detail driving down the street.

"Hello, Audrey," her father said as she got out of the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Audrey responded, hiding her sadness very well. Her father nodded and motioned her into the car. The hospital was very close. Within a matter of minutes, they were already there. Heller took a small group of his detail with him, along with Audrey of course. He didn't want to create a seen and Audrey didn't blame him.

The room Jack was in was on the third floor, just one floor under the level for intensive care. The doctor greeted them cheerfully and explained to them that Jack would pull out fine.

"It's only a minor concussion, nothing severe." Dr. Marshall said.

"How long will it take for him to fully recover?" Heller asked—Audrey was wondering the same thing.

"Well, he shouldn't be on his feet for at least a few days. Besides that, he's actually in good condition. However, there's one complication…"

"Complication?" Audrey let out her feeling come out by accident.

"Yes. Even though it was only a minor concussion, he has fallen into a comatose state."

"And how long will he be like this, doctor?" Heller replied.

"Well, he shouldn't be out for that long. This sometimes happens, but he should be awake in a matter of days. Sometimes, the brain just needs to sleep."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor." Heller shook the man's hand and turned to Audrey.

"Do you want to see him?"

"What about you?"

"I'm just going to wait out here. I just needed to know personally if Jack's okay. He's a grown man and he doesn't need another grown man watching over him. You go in, I'll just be out here. And, Audrey…"

"Yes, dad?"

"Take the rest of the week off."

"But—"

"No buts, I know you were supposed to come back today, but after all of this, I think you can use the break."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be leaving now."

"Sure, bye." Audrey hugged her father good bye and went into Jack's room. The room was small and stale. She didn't like it. She actually never liked hospitals at all. Audrey had too many bad experiences in hospitals and this was probably one of the worst. But she would make the best of it. After, she would be going to the local store to buy balloons and get well cards. Then she saw Jack and he looked peaceful to her.

"Hey, I'm here," she whispered as she sat down. She didn't know what to say exactly. "I was so worried." Then she paused to think about what she was saying. She was talking to an unconscious person, but she didn't care. All Audrey wanted to do was tell him how she felt. "I really care for you Jack, I really do. You're an amazing person and you being there for me the past few days has been wonderful. I almost forgot what it was like." Audrey moved her hand over his. "Just wake, please. That's all I want from you."

Jack had barely been awake for a week and he was already off on another adventure with her father. Audrey just sat there, staring at her cup of water. She had just finished another lonely dinner and it wasn't getting better. It would be another two before Jack would be back, hopefully in one piece. Then her phone started to ring. She looked over to see who was calling her so late. Her eyes slowly widened as she realized who it was, but didn't panic. It was Paul.

"Why would you be calling?" she asked herself as she picked up the phone. Audrey thought very hard about what she would do. She flipped open the phone, but didn't hit the "Talk" button. Instead, she closed it and tossed it into her purse. "Not tonight. Comeback soon, Jack."

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 13: A Needed Return

**Chapter 13: A Needed Return**

_Baghdad, Iraq_

Jack took a deep breath to take in the situation. He adjusted his Kevlar and leaned forward into the driver's seat and pulled out a spare pistol. The Marines were holding a strong perimeter around the caravan. However, multiple terrorists were coming out of alley ways and surrounding buildings. Jack turned to Secretary Heller.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Heller asked him.

"I have to help them, sir," Jack responded.

"You can't go out there, it's madness out there. Let the Marines handle it."

"Well, I'm not just going to stand around. Stay in here." Jack opened the door quickly and closed it when he took cover behind the back of the truck. He flicked off the safety and took aim at a couple of terrorists in an alley way to the south. Jack pulled the trigger. The sensation of the gun's recoil made him feel funny. It was a sensation that shook his very core. He hit one of the terrorists in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground, and the other in the arm. One of the Marines threw a grenade at the alley way, blowing up everything in it.

"We have to get back into the truck, sir," the Marine shouted over the gunfire.

"Not until this situation is under control." Jack replied as he checked the clip of his pistol, it was empty. Marine pulled out his side arm and gave it to Jack. The Marines were fighting well against the terrorist attack, most of them were either killed or moving back into cover.

"Look out," one of the Marines in the front of the caravan shouted. Jack turned his head and saw a terrorist at the top of the adjacent roof with an RPG. The terrorist fired and the target was the first truck. It exploded and sent two of the Marines flying through the air. One of the Marines ran forward towards the fallen Marines and grabbed one of them. He dragged him towards the truck, trying to keep his friend alive. Another Marine joined him and gave him cover fire.

Then Jack saw something coming from a distance. It was reinforcements. A second caravan pulled in, circling the front of the first caravan. The reinforcements were consisted of five hummers with mounted machine guns and armed Marines. The remaining terrorists retreated back into the alleys and buildings as the Marines opened fire. Within a matter of minutes, area was clear and a proper perimeter was set.

The second hummer opened and Major General Armstrong stepped out. He was serious and cautious. Armstrong walked up to Jack and smiled.

"Well, it's not everyday that the people we protect end up protecting us."

"Thank you, sir…"

It would be in the news. The Secretary of Defense was caught up in a terrorist attack while visiting Baghdad. No one was certain if the attack was planned or if the Secretary was in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, one this was for certain, his proposal would go not protested, from both parties.

Jack would not return to the office for the next five days. Besides being in the attack with Secretary Heller and helping the Marines, Jack would be given a few days off to recuperate. However, that wouldn't be the worst part of it. Getting a few days off work would be good for Jack, well, that's what they said. Jack would also have to attend frequent therapy sessions. And by frequent, it would be twice a week.

"So, tell me about yourself." The therapist was no older than Jack, but he looked older. Gray hair could be seen surfacing from his blond scalp. The thin glasses that rested on his nose did not make him look any younger. He wore a gray suit with a checkered tie that did not match.

"My name is Jack Bauer. I am an advisor to Secretary of Defense Heller." Jack responded.

"How long have you been working for the Secretary?"

"A few months now."

"Was this your first assignment with the Secretary?"

"To Iraq, yes."

"What happened while you were over there?"

"Haven't you read the news paper?"

"Yes, I have, but I want to hear it from you."

"What do you want to know? I was with the Secretary in a hummer. Terrorists ambushed us. While the battle ensued, I left the hummer."

"Why?"

"To fight back and help the Marines."

"Have you ever been in a gunfire before?"

"Yes…"

"When was the last time to held a gun?"

"A long time a go…"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes…"

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 14: Second Try

**Chapter 14: Second Try**

Jack stared down at the plate that was in front of him. It was filled with chicken, peas, and rice. If this were any other day, it would be weird and different. However today was different, it wasn't just weird and different, but awkward. Across from him sat Audrey, she too was quiet and felt awkward. It had been almost a week and a half since they last saw each other.

"So, how was your therapy session?" Audrey asked, not realizing the idiocy of the question. It was never her business and wasn't a great conversation starter to break the ice. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Jack smiled lightly. He too wanted to end the tension between them but didn't now how. "It's going alright. Not very insightful or liberating."

"I see. So, they gave you a week off?" she stirred her peas around with her fork.

"Yeah, I'll be returning to work in three days." He too was playing with his food at this point. Jack looked up and caught Audrey's eyes. They were piercing and Jack felt vulnerable to her, much more than to his therapist. "How's your father doing?" breaking eye contact to see the small artistic creation he made with his food.

"Uh, he's doing fine," Audrey replied. She too looked down at her plate. Then she took a deep breath. "How are you? With everything?" Jack paused and raised his head.

"I'm fine, Audrey."

"What was it like over there?"

"In many ways, it's no different than here."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Nothing new with me," Audrey smiled softly. "I've missed you, Jack."

"I've missed you too," Jack smiled. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't hungry, that was for certain. An aching feeling soon crept up his spine. It was a weird sensation and he didn't now how to respond to it. However, he had to react to it. Jack quickly stood up and leaned over to kiss Audrey. She was caught off guard, but not displeased, in fact, she embraced it.

It was unusual when she thought about it. Just a few minutes ago, they were in a silent room with microwave food substituting as dinner. Now they were locked together. She stood up and brought him closer to her. Jack took her in his arms they moved to her bedroom.

He was nervous. It has been a long time since he was in this situation and the last time this happened—they were interrupted. Jack placed his hands on her sides and Audrey giggled softly. Besides all the things that could go wrong and have went wrong, they weren't going to stop him. Even though Jack made the first move, Audrey would soon take control. She started to unbutton her blouse. It slid off and Jack didn't know how to respond.

Audrey knew what to do. She took his hand and brought it to her breast. Jack was nervous, but Audrey's soft giggling reassured him. They fell onto the bed and Audrey started to unbuckle Jack's belt. Jack lifted himself up lightly to make it easier for her. As she removed his belt, Jack pulled down on her skirt. Audrey used her legs to kick off her skirt as Jack took off his shirt. Jack had no control over the situation, but didn't mind. He was happy to be with her and nothing would ruin this moment. Audrey too was happy with what was happening. It was something she would cherish forever.

Jack lay quietly. It was early morning, but everything was still dark. Audrey was in his arms—sleeping. Some light from the distant moon peered through curtains and cast a soft glow on her body. Jack couldn't help but admire her beauty in the moonlight. She was partly covered by the blanket while the rest of her was in his embrace. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, hoping this would never end.


	16. Chapter 15: Back On The Horse

Sorry about the delay and short chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Back on the Horse**

_Dr. Howlett's Office, Department of Defense_

"How does that make you feel?"

"What?" Jack asked quickly. He looked around and the small room. It was lightly decorated with paints and small sculptures. It created an inferior complex that was hard to move away from. This man, Dr. Howlett, was trying to work his way into Jack's mind. They'd been having these sessions twice a week now for the past five weeks. However, with the good doctor's recommendation, their sessions would now only be once a week.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Howlett repeated his question. Jack had forgotten what they were talking about. He had let his mind wander off, even though he was speaking a few minutes ago.

"What were we talking about, again?" Jack asked.

"We were talking about you and a relationship you had just started with this mystery woman of yours. Do you feel ready for another relationship?" Dr. Howlett's words pierced through Jack's defensive shell.

"Good," Jack lied.

"Are you sure?" This man was persistent.

"Shouldn't I feel good?" Jack tried to counter the man's questions.

"Well. Do you think you're ready to move to another relationship?" What kind of question was that?

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Have you moved on from your wife, Terri?"

"I've been in others relationships since Terri."

"I know you have. However, I think this relationship is different from the past relationships you've been in." Jack remained silent. He didn't know how to respond.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know how you feel about getting into a serious relationship with this woman. Are you ready?"

"I think I'm ready."

"You think?"

"I know I'm ready."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Dr. Howlett smiled. "So how long has it been, five weeks now?"

"About, yes."

"Have you done anything special for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like theatre or ballet. Something like that?"

"Uh, no. I haven't had time to take her out."

"And why is that?"

"We've both been very busy with work."

"I see." That stung Jack. It was true thought. He and Audrey had been going out for five weeks now and nothing much has happened. They've gone on a few dates since then, but nothing really _special_. He had to do something. Anything. Jack looked up at the clock on the wall. It was an old clock, obviously an antique. Probably something the good doctor either bought from e-bay or something like that. Then he noticed something else, time was up.

"Are we done?" Jack asked with some hope in his voice. Dr. Howlett also looked up at the clock and then back at Jack. He smiled once more.

"So we are," Dr. Howlett nodded. "I'll see you the same time next week." Jack stood up and left the office. He was only a five-minute walk from his office, but did he really want to go? Jack could always just call in sick since no one would question him. He then pulled out his phone and began to dial. Jack brought the phone to his ear and smiled.


	17. Chapter 16: A Quiet Night

**Chapter 16: A Quiet Night**

_Audrey's Apartment_

Jack sat on the small couch, his arm around Audrey as she leaned into. They were watching a random movie that the local network was airing. Jack didn't find it very interesting, but Audrey seemed to be enjoying it so he couldn't complain. In about a month, he would be joining Secretary Heller in his annual trip to Los Angeles to give a speech. Also, Jack had a scheduled meeting with Erin Driscoll, head of CTU.

"What's on your mind?" Audrey asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing, why you ask?" Jack was hesitant in his response. It was easy to tell he was hiding something.

"You're usually complaining by now about my choice in movies."

"You often pick the bad ones." Audrey rolled her eyes and went back to watching the movie. Jack smiled softly and turned his head to see the clock. 9:45. It was going to be a long weekend. Then his cell phone started to vibrate. Audrey sat up reluctantly when Jack pulled it out. "Sorry." Jack stood up and answered his phone.

"Who is it?" Audrey asked.

"It's your father," Jack muttered.

"What does he want?" Audrey was displeased with the way her father was using Jack. He'd been called back to office several times the past week and it was becoming more difficult to see each other. Jack shrugged and Audrey took as her cue to get a drink.

"Yes, sir?"

"Jack, I need you do something." Secretary Heller began. "I need some help with a proposal I plan to present to the President about sleeper cells." Jack felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He hated this part of his job. One of the reasons why he was picked for the job was due to his past experiences with CTU. He didn't mind discussing past operations, but somehow, someone would bring up Terri. And he needed to move on. He was finally moving on.

"What do you plan to propose?" Jack wondered. In the long run, there wasn't much they could do to prevent terrorist attacks. They could increase screenings and profiling, but there could only be so much government agencies could do according to the books.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. That's why I want you and Audrey to help me design a plan."

"Audrey, sir?" Another cold shiver went up Jack's spine.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, sir." Audrey came up from behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him. This startled Jack at first, but he relaxed when he felt her warmth on his back.

"Okay, good. We'll start the first thing Monday morning."

"What does he want?" Audrey asked again as she kissed the side of Jack's neck.

"He wants us to help him draft a proposal for the President about sleeper cells."

"What? Us?" Audrey backed away instantly. "As in, you and me… and my father?"

"Yes. He doesn't know though."

"Okay, okay."

"Shouldn't we tell him?"

"No, not yet. I just want this to be our thing."

"I understand." Jack walked up to her and kissed her softly. "Should we get back to the movie?"

"Sure, or we could do other things." Audrey whispered as she led him to the bedroom.


End file.
